


Five Times Arguing Ruined Sex for Hermann and Newt (And the One Time It Didn't)

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Because when two people fight that much, it's sure to spill over into their romantic life, right?





	Five Times Arguing Ruined Sex for Hermann and Newt (And the One Time It Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun lil fic I wrote based on a few spare ideas I had floating around and at the partial suggestion of my dear friend Lex.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [pendragoff](http://pendragoff.tumblr.com) and on twitter @ [newtguzzler](twitter.com/newtguzzler)

I.

This is not the first time they’ve argued over this. Hermann suspects it will not be the last.

“I’m just saying,” Newt has to stop mid sentence to moan, “that I don’t see the ethical issue here.”

Hermann has Newt bent over the desk, holding him by the back of the neck as he thrusts between his thighs. It’s messy and a bit chaotic, but this was not their plan for the day. Fighting was...infuriating, but it was also arousing in a way. Foreplay for them, really. About five minutes into the argument, they ended up kissing and then, too eager to go through the steps of preparation, Newt (bright despite his bad opinions) suggested that they do this. Unfortunately, intercrural involves a good deal of lubricant and even more holding Newt still because of this.

“It would share exactly identical DNA with you, Newton.” Hermann thrusts harder, loving the slick slide and the feeling of his cock brushing against Newt.

“I know, Hermann.” He can nearly hear Newt rolling his eyes. “I am an expert on cloning. And I say it’s okay to fuck my clone.”

Hermann releases his grip on Newt’s neck, instead raking the hand down his back, just hard enough he definitely feels it through his shirt. “You’re in a monogamous relationship.”

“It’s like fucking myself!” Newt rocks back. “Anyway, we’d clearly have a threesome in this situation.”

“Newton.” Hermann stills then. “This is really not working for me at the moment.” Hermann’s definitely still aroused, but this is far too much conversation for his liking when it comes to sex.

“You don’t find the idea of two Newts appealing?” Newt asks, and sounds deeply offended.

He sighs deeply as he pulls away. “No, I don’t because then it means both Newts would be interacting with each other. Sexually.”

“Dude, this Newt interacts with himself sexually all the time.” Newt pulls his jeans back up, even though his thighs are still slick with lube. Hopefully he’ll take himself to the toilet to clean up soon.

“Masturbation is not the same thing as fucking your clone!” Hermann tucks himself away and pulls up his own trousers.

“It definitely is, dude.”

“Then it’s morally wrong and you can’t touch yourself anymore, Newton. It’s forbidden.”

“Do you know how ridiculous you look and sound right now?” Newt leans against the desk. “Arguing about this.”

“You’re a frustrating man, it can’t be helped. I have to clean up.” Hermann turns on his heel and leaves the lab. If he hits some equipment with his cane and swears on the way out, Newt never mentions it.

 

II.

Of all the topics to discuss with his fingers buried in Newt’s ass, marriage is not something Hermann had ever expected to come up.

“I have never had a desire to get married,” Hermann remarks, pumping his fingers slowly and teasingly.

Newt sits up on his elbows, looking incredulously over at him. “Ever? In your life?”

“Why does that surprise you?” He withdraws his fingers only to add more lubricant.

“I just don’t see what you’d have against it.” Newt moans loudly when Hermann slips three fingers into him, continuing the thrusting.

“I don’t see why you’re for it. You’re against most any traditional cultural institution.” Hermann gently nudges against Newt’s prostate, pleased with the way Newt bites his lip at the sensation.

“I’m not for it! I just don’t think it’s the worst idea in the world.”

Hermann should be choosing his words more carefully than he is, but he’s focusing more on making sure Newt is properly stretched and ready for him. “I’d have expected you to be smarter about something like this.”

Knitting his brow together, Newt opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when Hermann places a kiss to the head of his cock. “How does that make me less smart?”

The truth is, Hermann would much rather be paying attention to Newt’s lovely cock than arguing with him, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He looks up at Newt.

“Because it’s an outdated formality to entrap people in relationships they don’t want to be in,” Hermann states.

“Is that what you’d think getting married to-” Newt stops himself rather abruptly, but Hermann is sure he knows the next word he wants to say. “Is that really what you think marriage is?”

“Must we argue about this?” Hermann withdraws his fingers, wiping them off on his leg.

“If I’m such an idiot for one day wanting to get married, maybe we should argue,” Newt snaps.

There’s probably an appropriate answer Hermann can give to save the day, so they could be having sex right in that moment and enjoying themselves. Instead, his mouth decides he wants to do the opposite of that.

“Marriage is a sham and a failure to society and I don’t want anything to do with it, Newton. Make no mistake of that.”

“You’re an asshole.” Newt swallows hard and swings his legs over the side of Hermann’s bed.

“I’m just being honest with you.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to get married!” Newt shouts, because he can’t possibly say this in any other way. “But you don’t have to be a dick to me when it’s obvious that I do!”

Hermann folds his arms, watching as Newt stands and slips back into his clothes. He really should say something to stop him, to reassure him of his feelings, but that would feel dishonest. He doesn’t want to marry Newt, because he doesn’t want to marry anyone.

“I’m trying to give you realistic expectations of our relationship.”

“Realistic expectations are you acknowledging feelings for once.” Newt outright wags his finger at him. “And respecting my feelings, and not calling me an idiot for wanting to marry someone I’ve been with for several years.”

“Newton-” Hermann reaches out to him, but Newt only steps away.

“No. Don’t touch me right now. Or until I tell you that you can.”

Newt stomps out of the room and it reverberates just a bit, which is impressive given that he doesn’t bother to put his boots back on.

 

III.

“I really don’t see what the issue is here,” Newt says from between Hermann’s thighs. He’s been nattering on about this for the better part of the hour.

“The issue is that it’s a sanitation concern.” Hermann actually sighs and then lifts himself up so he’s leaning on his elbows. “Are you going to keep talking to it or actually put it in your mouth, Newton?”

“First of all, foreplay is a very important part of a healthy sex life. Second of all, I’m talking to _you_ , not your penis.” Newt does take the hint, though, and leans down to kiss along Hermann’s upper thighs, teasing but promising.

Hermann’s finally settled back on the bed when Newt’s head pops up again.

“No, I’m not done talking about this,” Newt declares. “I don’t see why it’s unsanitary to bring samples to a secure area in our personal rooms!”

“My room is not set up to be a lab space! And your room is already a sanitation issue, independent of this.”

“Hermann, you’re not listening to me. Just a small space on the desk so I can look at samples when we’re ready to leave the lab.”

Newt, god bless him, has taken Hermann’s cock in his hand and started to stroke, seemingly displeased that his erection has flagged with their argument. Hermann bites his lip, not quite willing to give Newt this satisfaction.

“I’m listening to you. I’m- I’m just disagreeing with what you’re saying. Work late, if you must. But I will not have kaiju samples in my bedroom.”

The hand around his cock stills. “You said to think of it as _our_ bedroom, baby.”

Of course Newt will use that as an argument. Because if he says anything contrary he’s being mean, it’s really an unfair argument.

“It is our room, but if we have to vacate, we have to go to that hazard you used to sleep in.”

Newt resumes stroking him, a bit carelessly. It’s sort of doing it for Hermann, especially with the disagreeing.

“Dude, I’ll keep it sanitary. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s flesh! It’s absolutely not coming into here.”

Hermann feels like he’s teetering just on the edge of an orgasm when Newt stops touching him again, pre-occupied by the argument.

“You’re the one who keeps going on about the importance of work above all else,” Newt argues.

Shifting carefully, Hermann sits up once again, idly trailing his own hand down to his cock. Clearly he needs to take matters into his own hands today.

“Newton-”

“I was doing that!” Newt exclaims. “You don’t need to touch yourself.”

“Newton, I want to have an orgasm so I can sleep.”

He closes his eyes when Newt takes him in hand again, trying to concentrate on the feeling of being touched. But he can’t. He can only think of the absurdity of their argument. Sure, he would likely be able to come soon, but he needs to make sure Newt knows that it’s not acceptable to bring samples to their quarters. That’s the pivotal thing.

“I just don’t understand why you would think I want something that could rot in my room,” Hermann explains, snapping his eyes open.

“I wouldn’t let it rot, Herms!” Newt withdraws his hand completely, mostly so he can gesture widely with it. “I’m careful with my shit.”

“Newton, please,” Hermann asks softly. “Can you just touch my cock so I can go to sleep?”

“I just don't see the issue here,” Newt continues, clearly completely out of the headspace to have sex. This happens alarmingly often, it seems, but normally they're both robbed of their desire to get off.

Hermann's definitely not going to push the issue, though, and instead lays back, resigned. “Let's go to bed and fight about this in the morning.”

“Fine,” Newt mutters, fumbling himself off of the bed and into the bathroom.

With only a few quick tugs to his cock, Hermann comes, sated enough to sleep peacefully. Hopefully. When Newt returns to the bed, watching Hermann as he lays contentedly, he frowns.

“Dude, I was gonna do that for you.”

 

IV.

It’s been about a week since they’ve fucked. Newt had to leave for a few days to collect a very rare sample and Hermann had been so preoccupied he barely had the time to breathe, let alone welcome him home properly. Now, though, they’re in the middle of a very animated homecoming.

Hermann lays back in bed as Newt rides him, bouncing eagerly on his cock. Newt rolls his hips each time as he bottoms out and it’s such a sweet and perfect rhythm. If Hermann was pressed to choose a favorite sexual activity, this would have to hold a place towards the top of the list. He moves underneath him, eager to increase the sensation, eager to create the most pleasure possible between them. Newt makes a show of it, of course, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Hermann wishes he could record this moment forever, to replay it over and over every time he’s alone. That is until-

“Oh, Daddy,” Newt cries out, rocking his hips.

In the next moment, Hermann stills completely. That was not something he expected in the least.

“Newton,” he grits out. “What did you just say?”

Newt flushes above him, and then stops moving. “Did you not like that?”

“No, I did not like that.” Hermann could safely venture that he feels precisely the opposite.

“Sorry. Just trying out something new.” Newt leans forward, bracing himself against Hermann’s chest. He’s breathing heavily from the exertion.

“I’d appreciate it if you told me before trying out something new like that.”

“Okay.” Newt nods. “I’m sorry, I was just getting all worked up and in the mood and-”

Hermann frowns deeply. “That’s a very controversial word choice to just toss into sex.”

“I said sorry. We can talk about this later, alright?” Newt leans down further, hoping to kiss Hermann, but he turns his head away. “I don’t want to fight about this. I missed you.”

“We’re not fighting,” Hermann answers petulantly, which he knows full well means they’ll be fighting very soon.

“We’re fighting a bit.” Newt smiles wryly. “Do you want to keep-”

Reluctantly, Hermann shakes his head. He’s gone mostly soft and he’s out of the headspace completely. They’ll have to have a welcome home later. Newt carefully climbs off of him and lays beside him in their small bed.

“I really don’t like that at all, Newton,” Hermann explains. “And I do think that’s a controversial word choice.”

“I know, dude. It’s not like...a kink thing, don’t worry. Just some people really like that.”

“It made me uncomfortable.”

Newt sighs and throws an arm around Hermann’s middle. “I know, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby!” Hermann exclaims.

“Can’t call you daddy, can’t call you baby,” Newton mumbles, hoping Hermann takes it as the joke it was intended as.

Hermann most definitely does not take it as a joke and it’s another three days until they try sleeping together again.

 

V.

“Boston is a really great city,” Newt says, kissing along Hermann’s jaw. “You’d really like living there, honestly.”

“It’s cold,” Hermann counters, but he tilts his head back to grant Newt better access. “I don’t handle the cold well.”

Newt slides a hand down Hermann’s chest, resting it on his lower stomach. Hermann rests a hand on top of his hand, before sliding it lower in a not so subtle message to Newt. The brush of stubble against Hermann’s cheek indicates that Newt is definitely smiling as he wraps his hand around Hermann’s hardening cock, stroking it slowly.

“You gotta trust me on this. There’s plenty of schools there for jobs, and I’m sure MIT would-”

“We’re not deciding where we’re spending the rest of our lives like this.”

“Like what, honey?” Newt’s voice is dripping with sweetness and he starts to stroke Hermann harder.

Instead of an answer, Hermann hisses and reaches for Newt’s cock, matching Newt’s pace on his own cock. If this is a game, two can play it.

“While you’re being overly sweet and with your hand on me,” Hermann supplies, after Newt’s gripping his arm.

“We’ve got to go somewhere, don’t we?” Newt asks. “Why not back where I came- came from.” He lets out a guttural moan.

“Why not where I came from?”

“I’m not going back to Germany or whatever fancy polishing school you were sent off to in England.”

Swatting Newt’s hand away, Hermann moves to straddle him. He leans over to grab the lube from their nightstand, squirting some onto his hand.

“There’s nothing wrong with either of those places, Newton.” Hermann takes both of their cocks in hand, it’s not perfect but it seems to be doing something for Newt, who rocks his hips underneath him.

“That doesn’t mean we should live there,” Newt argues. “I want to be someplace exciting, not stuffy.”

“Oh, is that it, you’ve crawled in my head and you still think I’m _stuffy_?”

Newt shakes his head. “No, I think you like to try to make yourself seem stuffy.” He rocks up into Hermann’s hand.

“That’s latently untrue,” Hermann argues. “I just don’t see why we have to live in the place you come from.”

For a moment, Newt looks like he’s debating what he’s going to say. “You’re right, it’s not like you want to get _married_ or anything.”

Hermann sighs rather dramatically at this. Newt’s been in his head, very recently, he has to know that Hermann’s not as opposed to the idea as he once was. And he’s certainly not opposed to a lifelong commitment. Apparently, the sigh is the final straw.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Newt all but shoves Hermann off of him. He lands on his bad hip and winces in pain. Newt’s face immediately shifts to an expression of remorse, but the harm has been done.

“Herms, babe-” Newt starts.

“Just go to Boston if that’s where you want to be. Don’t worry about me, Newton.”

“Fine, if you want to be like that.”

Newt starts to collect his clothes. He hasn’t spent a night in his room for a long time, but he doesn’t want to be here tonight.

 

+1

Newt drops his suitcase in the doorway. Hermann looks up at him and immediately rises to his feet. He doesn’t have the foresight to grab his cane as he surges forward, throwing his arms around him tightly.

“I hate you, so much,” Hermann says, but it comes out far too tender to be true. He pulls back to take Newt’s face in his hands, kissing him hard.

“You don’t hate me.” Newt grins against his mouth.

“No, I really do.”

“You don’t.” Newt’s hands are already on Hermann’s belt, undoing the buckle and then popping open the button of his trousers. “Not as much as I hate me, trust me. Let me make this up to you.”

He walks Hermann back to the bed and Hermann gladly sits on the edge, before moving back fully onto the bed.

“You left me, Newton.” Hermann frowns but still beckons him and Newt follows as though he has no choice to obey.

“I didn’t mean it, babe. I was always going to come back. I just-”

Hermann pulls him closer, kissing him hard. He doesn’t want explanations, he doesn’t want to know why Newt thought a private sector job would make him happy. Happy enough to leave Hermann and the life they had together behind. He’d do anything for him, he’d let Newt do anything that makes him happy, but he also knows Newt’s mind, and this doesn’t make sense in the least. Hermann bites Newt’s lower lip hard, a bruising bite. He wants to break skin, but he bites back this desire. It’s anger, bubbling to the surface.

“If you’re going to leave me, just don’t do it for a fucking corporate job,” Hermann says against his mouth.

“I’m not going to leave you, Hermann.” Newt finishes his earlier work on Hermann’s trousers, sliding them down far enough to pull his cock out of his briefs.

“But you did, Newton. And I can’t trust that you won’t again.”

Newt brings his free hand up to stroke Hermann’s cheek gently but Hermann flinches away, unable to handle the gentler touch.

“Oh,” Newt answers softly, and then he kisses him again, hard and biting yet again. “You’re right, I can’t be trusted. You just have to have faith in me.”

“I can’t.” Hermann rubs Newt through his trousers nonetheless. Because he knows he can trust him, even after this indiscretion.

“I need you to have faith in me,” Newt says and rocks against his hand.

“Then why did you leave me?” Hermann asks, and the room goes still for a moment, because it must.

“Because I was scared of our future together, that you didn’t want the same things I did.”

“You could have talked to me.” He presses his palm against Newt’s cock through his trousers. Newt rocks his hips back into it again, Hermann is pleased by the earnest level of desire. “I’m angry. You’re a fucking-” Hermann’s voice cracks, just a fraction.

“I’m a fucking what? I came back, didn’t I?” Newt’s voice sounds angry, but he’s smiling.

“Not damn soon enough. It’s been weeks, Newton. You barely called, you barely-”

“When I left you told me to fuck off!” Newt hisses when Hermann continues to rub his cock. Hermann has no intention of undoing his trousers and Newt doesn’t say anything about it.

Hermann furrows his brow. “Because you hurt me, believe it or not. I am capable of being hurt.”

“I am aware of that.” Newt strokes Hermann’s cock in earnest. “And I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“But how can you guarantee that you won’t?”

“I can’t. No one can.” Newt shakes his head. “But you don’t get to be prick about me making a mistake forever.”

“Oh I can be a- a prick for as long as I- fuck!” Hermann rolls his hips forward.

“You can be an utter bastard sometimes, Hermann.”

“And you’re a moron,” Hermann answers, and Newt flushes.

“But I’m your moron?”

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Hermann kisses him hard, pulling him close. They stay like this, suspended in the feeling of kissing and sharing air until Hermann spills between them with a groan. When Hermann pulls away, he resumes rubbing Newt through his trousers, hard and insistent.

“Can I talk now?” Newt asks.

“Not if you want to fucking come,” Hermann snarls and Newt takes heed. He focuses his energy on rocking down against Hermann’s palm, until he comes hard, hips stuttering.

Newt collapses down on the bed afterwards, not caring in those few moments about the mess in his trousers, or how warm it is to be pressed against Hermann’s body. Hermann wraps his arms around him, holding him close. He still feels like something in him might break, but he feels more content with the whole weight of Newt in his arms.

“Just don’t go away again,” Hermann says at length.

“Are you happy that I’m back?”

“Mostly angry at you,” Hermann admits. “Less angry after...that.”

“So we just keep doing that until you’re not angry. Kinda dig it when you’re mad enough you call me mean names.”

“Finally found a way to make fighting in bed work,” Hermann muses. “I’ll take note.”

Newt grins and presses a kiss to his mouth. Every relationship is a work in progress.


End file.
